


人烟寒橘柚

by Jade_816



Category: I - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_816/pseuds/Jade_816





	人烟寒橘柚

07

林彦俊是被敲门声拉回神的，他把怀表放到床头:“进来。”  
  
尤长靖踉跄着扑了进来，林彦俊从床上弹起来，过去接住他。他闻到尤长靖身上的酒气，皱起了眉头:“怎么喝酒了？”  
  
尤长靖扶着他的手站起来，问他:“为什么才告诉我你明天就走？”  
  
林彦俊垂着眼，没答他。过长的睫毛覆住他阴郁的眼神。  
  
尤长靖打他一下，埋进他怀里，声音闷闷的:“那个时候，为什么不承认放信在我窗台的人是你？”  
  
林彦俊的眉眼泛起一阵波澜，扶起他:“你喝醉了。”  
  
尤长靖头脑醉了，但心没醉，他清楚他今天想要什么。他咬咬牙，伸手勾上林彦俊的脖子，踮起脚胡乱吻上他的唇。

林彦俊有一瞬间脑内一片空白，脑中像是有千百发炮仗同时炸开，炸得他失了神志，丢了理智。这些年他辗转于交际场，什么样的唇没碰过？可眼前这个人不一样，这双唇，只要稍一碰触便足以令他全面沦陷。  
  
林彦俊扣住他的后脑勺，舌头野蛮地冲撞进尤长靖口中，不知满足地席卷过他齿间，含住他的舌头狠狠吮吸。直到他快喘不过气了才离开，嘴角牵起一根银丝。

林彦俊把他抱起来，温柔放到床上。这时他才发现尤长靖哭了，眼眶红得让人心疼。林彦俊舔去他的眼泪，喃喃细语:“我以为，你更喜欢子言一些。”

尤长靖不说话，摸上他的后背，双手环住他的脖子。他把头埋进尤长靖的脖颈处，啃咬他的锁骨，形状好看的手灵巧地探进尤长靖的衬衣里。

他的手常年玩弄刀枪，虽然乍一看白白净净，但其实手劲惊人，随便一揉捏就在尤长靖身上留下或深或浅的红痕。按到他胸前的柔软时，林彦俊加大了手上的力道，用手掌包住整个柔软反复揉搓，让他忍不住漏出几声嘤咛。

林彦俊听到脑中理智的弦崩断的声音，他一把扯烂尤长靖的衬衣，让他与自己坦诚相见。

林彦俊舔舐着他的耳道，轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂:“我忍了许多年，此刻不想忍了。”

尤长靖闭上眼睛，感受到林彦俊把膝盖顶进他两腿之间，在灼热处来回顶弄。他咬紧下唇，避免发出更多的呻吟。林彦俊褪去他的内裤，把他翻了个身，让他背对着自己。尤长靖的意识在酒精中沉沉浮浮，却也能意识到即将要发生什么，把臊热的脸埋进枕头里，不肯去看身后的人。

林彦俊觉得他害羞的样子可爱，在他颈后吻了一吻，从床头摸出一个小盒子，把里面的膏体抹进尤长靖的洞穴，手指就着湿滑的膏体挤进尤长靖身体里。埋在枕中的尤长靖从喉头溢出一声闷哼，虽然与子言在一起三年，但这种事情他还是第一次做，不过他不打算向林彦俊说明。

尤长靖整个人都趴在床上，唯有屁股高高翘起，这姿势让他羞得耳根都红透了。林彦俊又加了一根手指进去，在他体内胡乱搅动，似是要摸索什么，弄得他又疼又痒，不由的左右晃了一下身体以求找到一个让自己舒服的平衡点。而他这个动作落在林彦俊眼里，就像是在摇着屁股求欢，林彦俊眯起眼在他白嫩的臀上拍了一下，激起一阵臀浪，在尤长靖白皙的皮肤上留下一个清晰可见的手掌印。

尤长靖瞬时不敢乱动了，体内的手指已经加到了三根，这是他的极限。他鼻息早已乱了，微张着小嘴想要汲取更多空气，却不断有糟糕的呻吟从口中发出。林彦俊的手指已经从扩张变成了其他意味，按着他的肉壁来回摸索，不多时就找到了凸起那一点，坏心眼地来回抠动。

“啊……”尤长靖终于忍不住大声叫出来，“要进就……嗯啊……快点进来……哈……”

林彦俊抽出手指，把尤长靖的脸转过来，在他的红唇上啄了一下：“遵命！”

尤长靖的下唇已经被他自己咬破了，他还没反应过来林彦俊那一吻的意味，粗壮的性器就先一步埋进了他体内。他惊叫一声，腰彻底软了下去，又被林彦俊捞起来，像烙铁一样在他身体里进出，每一下都顶到最深处。他的眼眶已经红透了，呜咽着无力地呻吟，他能感受到身上的人有些不同以往的粗暴，他差点以为会被林彦俊干死在床上。

林彦俊被紧致的穴肉夹得喟叹出声，把尤长靖整个人调转了一个方向，把他的一条腿压到自己肩膀上，更用力地操干。尤长靖大腿都在打着颤，哭得嗓子哑了，只有眼泪还在不知疲倦地往外淌，整个室内只能听见林彦俊的低喘和肉体碰撞发出的淫靡水声。尤长靖被肏到连呻吟都发不出，只能大张着腿被动地承受。

尤长靖的样子越可怜，林彦俊越是头脑发热，一想到身下的人也曾被其他男人这样压在身下，露出这样的表情，他简直有想杀人的冲动。他忍不住要进入得更多，更疯狂地要他。尤长靖的前端在未经任何抚摸下，射出了一滩白浊，全部射在了林彦俊的腹肌上。

林彦俊想把精液狠狠射进尤长靖肚子里，让自命清高的尤教授被他肏坏，他甚至不切实际地想让他怀上自己的孩子。但他终究还是心软了，怕射在后面尤长靖会肚子痛，忍着拔出来，掰开他的嘴，尽数射在了他口中，让他全数吞下。

尤长靖被呛得咳了几声，林彦俊把他拉过来抱在怀里。等他呼吸平复下来，问他：“今天要在这里过夜吗？”

尤长靖把头埋进他怀中，半天没说话，半晌才抬起头，眼眶还是红红的：“你要好好地，回来。”

“嗯。”林彦俊答应他，虽然是一场大战役，但他基本不会亲临前线，性命应该无虞。

“也不要再找我。”尤长靖接着说。

林彦俊愣了一下，把怀中人抱得更紧，长时间沉默后还是答应了他：“嗯。”

“林彦俊。”尤长靖叫他。

“嗯？”

“下次碰到喜欢的人，要记得在信末署名。”

“好。”林彦俊把下巴磕在他头顶，从嗓子里道出这句好。

尤长靖推开他，起身拾起被他撕破的衣服：“我回去了。”

林彦俊没有留他，只在他出门时问：“下一次，什么时候见？”

尤长靖回头望他一眼，把门关上了。

林彦俊后悔了，刚才做的时候他该温柔一点。毕竟初见他的时候有微风打在脸上，轻轻柔柔，到了诀别也该以柔情结尾才对。

林彦俊躺倒在床上，眼中有湿意往外冒，他大咧咧用手指揩去。

“又泛酸水。”林彦俊闭着眼睛，没头没脑地自语一句。

小时候上私塾，先生教他们吟“远道不可思，宿昔梦见之”……他在心底暗嘲文人多酸水。

直到碰见尤长靖，那些美好的诗句才在他心里有了意义；他才知，酸水化在心里竟是一阵阵的疼。

这酸水一辈子才能酿得出一次，已经为一个人全数洒在了心尖。


End file.
